


Look into your eyes and the sky's the limit (Yeah, the title is a Hamilton lyric. *shrugs*)

by samizee



Series: We're never not gonna be a team [1]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Best Friends, Filipino Michael Mell, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Jeremy is so in love with Michael it hurts, M/M, Pining Jeremy Heere, Post-Squip Jeremy Heere, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, allusions of getting high, also hints to past michael/oc but also not important, boyf riends - Freeform, this hints to pass stage dorks but it's not prominent to the plot, this takes place after the events of the musical but that's not really relevant to the plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:29:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26904412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samizee/pseuds/samizee
Summary: Jeremy is absolutely, incredibly, and totally, head over heels- in love with his best friend.And, plot twist, his best friend loves him back.
Relationships: Jeremy Heere/Michael Mell
Series: We're never not gonna be a team [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1963093
Comments: 1
Kudos: 64





	Look into your eyes and the sky's the limit (Yeah, the title is a Hamilton lyric. *shrugs*)

**Author's Note:**

> This is just pointless Boyf Riends fluff. It doesn't have any plot but will focus on Michael and Jeremy as a couple and me milking the fact that Michael is half Filipino by putting as much pinoy references as I can. This is my first Be More Chill fic and most time writing after a long while so I apologize if the writing is a bit wonky.

  
  


Michael Mell, his best friend, his player one, his favourite person in the entire world, loved him back.

And Jeremy still can't believe it.

Even though they'd confess their feelings for each other literally a moment ago. They had just come down from their high and decided to try and beat that level at Galaxy Quest that they've been trying to pass for a while.

Michael was all about destroying as many meteors as he can, determined to get the star key that would help them win the level, but Jeremy wasn't even paying attention to the game.

Jeremy's attention was focused on Michael.

Michael with his brown eyes, framed with glasses, staring intently at the screen, and Michael with his bottom lip caught between teeth in concentration.

Michael who was so gorgeous and breathtaking that Jeremy couldn't stop himself from thinking, " _ God, I love you." _

Except Jeremy’s brain and mouth conspired against him so he ended up saying it out loud.

Michael looks stunned for a second and, before Jeremy could panic and take it back or beg Michael not to hate him, Michael looks straight in his eyes and says, "I love you, too."

And Jeremy feels like he's soaring.

"You meant that in a romantic way and not just in a best friend way, right?" Michael asked, voice soft. 

"Y-yeah." Jeremy nods, trying to ignore how warm his face feels. "I meant it in a romantic way." 

Michael grins. "Cool"

And then they go back to their game.

So Jeremy now has the privilege of saying he's dating his best friend...even though the two of them technically haven't gone to a real date yet.

Technicalities.

They played a few more rounds before Jeremy remembers that he needed to call his dad about spending the night at Michael's house. 

"Hey, dude. Have you seen my phone?"

Michael purses his lips.

Jeremy blinks in surprise and, with no hesitation, moves close to Michael and presses his lips against the other boy's.

He pulls away, face flushing at the look of  _ awe  _ in Michael's face. "Now can you tell me where my phone is?"

Michael seems to shake himself off from his own reverie before a grin appears on his face. "Dude..that's what I was trying to do.." Michael speaks, amusement in his tone. "I was pointing at your phone over there."

Jeremy turns to look at his phone which was sitting on the floor by his backpack."But you didn't…"

And then Jeremy remembers that Michael was half Filipino.

And that Michael's mom who had been exposing Michael to his heritage since he was a kid, has him spend at least ¼ of his time in the Philippines so he's pretty much adopted the country's customs.

And Filipinos do that shit where they point and gesture with their lips.

Jeremy feels like an idiot.

"So.. " Michael starts. "Was that our first kiss as a couple?"

"I-I guess." Jeremy shrugs, hoping he sounds as nonchalant as he wants to be. "I mean..it was nice." And it was. Michael's lips were so soft and so warm.. But. "it just wasn't the kiss I've been fantasizing about." 

Jeremy almost feels embarrassed about revealing that, but Michael is looking at him with a look that's filled with so much love and adoration, Michael’s looking at Jeremy like he hung the moon, like Jeremy was worth being looked at in that way. 

Michael smiles up at him and the feeling of awkwardness melts away and is replaced by this warmth that blossoms within Jeremy's chest.

"Dude, you're totally right." Michael speaks. "We deserve a bangin' first kiss"

Michael's leaning forward, and Jeremy barely acknowledges the hand on the back of his head, all attention on Michael who has this ardent look in his eyes, Michael who's angling his head a certain way before moving even closer, so close that Jeremy could feel the other's breath on his lips.

And then contact.

Though this was their first kiss as a couple, this was neither their actual first kiss.

Both had their first kisses with different people, Jeremy being in a relationship with Christine during sophomore year that lasted for a week before they both decided they were better off as friends, and Michael having his own relationship around that time with some basic dude with an ugly haircut (in Jeremy's totally unbiased opinion) that lasted until summer before their Senior year. 

So, no, they weren't each other's official first kiss. But that doesn't really matter.

Hell, nothing else matters in this moment. Not the soft music coming from their paused video game, not the afternoon sunlight seeping through the tiny window of Michael's basement, not the buzzing sound coming from the room's air condition.

Nothing else matters except Michael. 

Michael who's touches are sending shivers down Jeremy's spine, Michael who's kissing Jeremy like he's never been kissed before.

Jeremy could seriously stay like this for as long as Michael wants him because, damn, Michael was an amazing kisser, and Jeremy is ready to die with Michael’s mouth on him and he wouldn’t have any regrets about it at all.

Except they weren’t alone in the house.

And they were reminded of this when the basement door opened and one of Michael's mother, Michael calls this one mama, appeared.

"Hey, boys. How does pasta for dinner sound--woah. Oops" 

The boys immediately pull apart.

"That--that sounds great, Auntie." Jeremy manages to respond, in spite feeling incredibly flustered. "..um..thanks..thanks again for letting me stay the whole weekend."

"Any time, sweetheart." The woman replies, amusement hinted in her tone. She turns to Michael and says something in Spanish that causes Michael to turn red and sputter something back in the same language.

She lets out a chuckle before leaving the boys alone, making sure to close the door behind her.

"What did she say?" Jeremy asks, although he already has some idea. 

Michael shakes his head. "It's nothing. She was just teasing us."

"Oh. Okay." And Jeremy nods. Then he moves towards Michael, very eager to pick up where they left off.

But then the basement door opens for the second time, this time with Michael's mom peeking in. 

"Hey, boys." She greets them cheerfully, "just checking in to see how you two are doing!"

"We're doing great, mom!" Michael answers. "Now can we please have some privacy?"

"Of course! I'll leave you two alone." She begins to leave before stopping. "Oh, by the way! Jeremy, you need to call your father so he can check in on you.”

"Oh shoot! I completely forgot!" Jeremy exclaims, immediately moving towards his phone.

Jeremy calls his dad but not before catching some of the conversation between Michael and Michael's mom.

"I'll be going now." Michael's mom speaks and Jeremy sees her turn to Michael. "Michael, wag mong masyadong panggigilan si Jeremy, ha?"

"Ang lakas nyo po mang trip ni mama." Michael responds in a deadpan tone.

The sound of the parent's laughter could be heard even after she closed the door and left.

Jeremy shakes his head in amusement, not needing to understand the language to know that Michael's mom was probably teasing too.

He's just really glad that both Michael's mothers were not only okay about the development of his and Michael's relationship, but genuinely happy about it. And Jeremy's also thankful to know that he'll get pretty much the same reaction when he tells his

"Dad! I'm sorry. I meant to call earlier but I was..um..I got preoccupied with something…" he trails off, blushing. A giddy smile on his face.

The father and son conversation wasn't that long and it ends with Mr. Heere telling Jeremy and Michael to have fun but not put off their homework until Sunday night. And Jeremy promises that they won't before saying goodbye and hanging up.

Jeremy puts his phone away and turns back to Michael. "Hi"

Michael grins. "Sup"

"I really want to make out with you again" Jeremy admits not feeling 

embarrass about saying that at all. "But I'm scared your sister's gonna be the next one to come down here"

Michael chuckles. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure my mothers probably told Maya about us by now!"

Jeremy laughs at that, remembering the time when the little girl asked if Michael and him were in love. And then crying when Jeremy had answered no.

If only the Jeremy of that time could see him now.

"So." Michael speaks, pulling Jeremy back to reality. "wanna go back to the game?"

"Yeah." Jeremy nods, walking back to his place next to Michael. "Maybe we'll finally beat the boss this time."

They didn't beat the boss. 

But Jeremy figures that doesn't matter as he's trying to use his console with one hand ,while his other hand is holding Michael's.

Jeremy doesn't even care if they keep losing at the game, as long as Michael doesn't let go.

Because Jeremy is sure as hell isn't going to let go of Michael.


End file.
